


Familial (Art)

by reichtrash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Brother/Brother Incest, Digital Art, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reichtrash/pseuds/reichtrash
Summary: Two German brothers experiment.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 5





	Familial (Art)

**Author's Note:**

> A drawing of my characters Friedrich and Heinz. Heinz (the one with glasses) is the older brother by two years. Being the only children of their parents, they spent a lot of time together. Once the two reached puberty, they became curious and experimented on one another. Their relationship continued in secret even after Heinz started a family.
> 
> If you do not like this type of content, I would like to remind you about the [Three Laws of Fandom](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Three_Laws_of_Fandom).

[View outside AO3](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/718592560578166915/807483892721647627/Familial.png)


End file.
